Acoustic panels are well known in the art. US2003163967, for instance, describes a jointing assembly for a panel screen or room divider system comprising a first frame member with a longitudinally extending recess having a narrow slot, wherein a tenon-piece is received. The tenon-piece engages with a slot-like recess formed in a second frame member. The screen or room-divider further comprises at least one panel member having a flange on its edge, which is slidably engageable within a recess of the second frame member. The screen or room-divider comprises at least two vertical frame members, each provided with recesses formed therein, and at least two linking members with flanges shaped to fit within the recesses. The end surfaces of the linking members are inclined, tending to produce a wedging action when positioned end to end.